Scars
by FreckledBrunette
Summary: Merlin is hurt and Arthur see's all his scars while tending to him. Arthur insists on finding out about them. Reveal fic! No slash. Bromance. Please R&R! Hope you like it! :-D T for language and I'm wary. I don't own Merlin


A short story for Mothers Day! (I know I'm like 20 min before the day after but still counts) Hope you like it XD

* * *

They had escaped, barely.

One night ago they had been attacked on a patrol by bandits. Only Merlin and Arthur survived, but were captured. Merlin created a diversion and Arthur got them out, but Merlin was injured in the process. A long, thankfully shallow, gash ran across his chest. Arthur had pulled him back, otherwise it would have been much deeper.

Merlin had drawn blood biting his cheek, trying not to moan in pain as Arthur carried him from the camp.

Now, as Merlin shifts uncomfortably, he turns his head and spits the blood that builds up each time Arthur must carry him.

Arthur finishes building a fire, as it is getting close to dusk, with a sigh. The young king gets up and kneels next to Merlin. "Come on, off with the shirt." He helps the wincing warlock out of the offending tunic, and gasps at the sight. Not only at the large cut but the numerous scars spotting Merlin's chest and, from the look of his side, his back as well. Arthur and the knights just always thought it was out of shyness that the young man didn't bare himself with the rest of them when they go swimming and such.

With a jolt Arthur turns his attention too the fresh wound and begins cleaning it. "Merlin, where on Earth did you get all these-these scars? I've seen seasoned knights with less."

Merlin shrugs and much as he can in his state. Arthur scolds, "well?" He demands, "you can tell me, now." He adds at the end.

Merlin sighs but does as his king not-so-subtly commands, "well, some of them I got from Ealdor. I would get beat up occasionally." Arthur frowns and Merlin explains, "I'm a bastard and a freak. In a small village, children can be cruel and I scared the others. Humans can do terrible things when frightened."

"How would _you_ scare them?" Arthur's eyebrows pull together.

"Like I said, I'm a freak." Merlin shifts his eyes away.

Arthur strongly disagrees and wants to say more but changes the subject as he finishes bandaging Merlin, "what about that one? It's not old enough to be from Ealdor." He gestures to a straight scar the length of his hand, tip of his middle finger to wrist.

Seeing the one he pointed to Merlin smiles and chuckles lightly, confusing Arthur. "You threw a plate at me and I forgot to duck."

Arthur looks horrified, "I did that?" Arthur's fingers hover over the mark.

"I don't blame you, I learned very quickly how to duck." Merlin chuckles, Arthur is not so amused.

Arthur's eyes drift to another, lower close to his hip. It's a whip mark he realizes. "Where did you get that! You were never whipped in Camelot." His eyes widen, "were you?"

Merlin shook his head, "no, you lent me to some knights who came for a tournament. They liked to get a bit rough."

Arthur's lips part in shock, "why didn't you tell me, you idiot! I could've stopped it!"

Merlin shrugs, "it wasn't any of your business."

"NONE OF MY BUISNESS?" Arthur yells, before looking behind him and lowering his voice, "you're my servant." _'And my brother,'_ he adds silently. "And the rest of them?"

Merlin pushes his chin into his neck as he surveys his torso. Lifting his hand he points to different marks as he speaks, "butter knife, stairs, knight, stocks, you were frustrated and had me hold your target, my second day with you as you attempted to teach me sword fighting, tree, sword, axe, mace, dagger, sword, crossbow bolt, stairs again, chest full of armor-don't ask-, thrown against a wall-"

Arthur stops him, his face had gotten paler with each story. "Sword? Mace, axe? Dagger? Thrown against a wall? Explain, now."

"The axe is from a hunting trip when we got ambushed-"

"You didn't say anything!..."

"Why should I? you have enough things on your shoulders with out me hurt adding to that list anyway."

Arthur frowns, " _Always_ tell me if you're hurt, got it?"

Merlin rolls his eyes but nods and continues where he left off, "anyway, the others are just from attempts on your life. do you know how many people want to kill you!? Its almost every week I save your arse."

Arthurs eyes bug out, he would get Merlin to tell him more later, but there was one more he need to find out. This one was rather peculiar, almost a perfect circle in the middle of his chest. "What of the burn?... How did _it_ get there?"

Merlin hesitates, this one might be a bit tricky. But he couldn't lie, not now, Arthur would know. "I... I got it because someone was going to harm one I love, and I got in the way." Merlin closes his eyes, unknowingly telling Arthur there's more even as he prays for Arthur not to push it.

"Who?" Arthur asks.

"What?" Merlin had been praying for him to let it go so much he didn't fully process the question.

"Who were they going to harm?"

"Mother, then Gaius after her." Merlin looks down, thinking of how he stopped them.

"Who wanted to hurt them? They are such good people."

Merlin licks his lips and his eyes dart this way and that, "N-Nimeuh."

Arthur is taken back, "Merlin... how did you stop her."

"I-I killed her," Merlin's lip quivers slightly and he closes his eyes.

"And how are you not a pile of ash," Arthur sits back and narrows his eyes.

"I got angry," Merlin's voice drops to a whisper, his eyes still closed.

Arthur's temper rises at Merlin's bush beating but doesn't show it. "How did you kill her... tell me."

Merlin's torso rises and falls rapidly with his heavy pants, "I-I I h-have m... magic." He tries his best to curl in on himself and scoots away from Arthur, sure he's going to kill him. Any moment now, maybe his sword will go through his neck, or he might snap his neck... or me might burn him at the pyre. Merlin suppresses a whimper at that thought because he knows he would never escape, he would never hurt Arthur. If he must die... so be it. Merlin opens his eyes.

"You're a sorcerer..." Arthur backs up, toward his saddle bag.

"Warlock," Merlin corrects on a whisper.

"What's the difference?" Arthur spits.

"I was born with magic, I didn't have a choice."

"So... your powerful?..."

Merlin nods slowly, wondering what was with all the questions. Unless, maybe he didn't want to kill him, but then why would he be acting this way? Merlin swallows and thinks, _'any moment now, at least the last thing I'll see is... Arthur. maybe I'll get to see Freya after him, just think merlin. Arthur, then Freya, then maybe father and Will.'_

"Good!" Arthur says cheerfully, "looks like I found my Court Sorcerer."

"W-what?" Merlin stammers.

"I've been meaning to get rid of that law anyway," Arthur chuckles, "and Merlin, I've known about your magic for sometime now. You really shouldn't clean my room with magic, someone might see!... I've been waiting for you to tell me about it, I really had you going there didn't I?" Arthur laughs.

Merlin's eyes flash gold as he uses magic to throw a small stone at Arthur, hitting him in the shoulder. Merlin yells, "you PRAT! I was terrified! I thought you were going to kill me! I thought you were going to burn me at the pyre!"

Arthur scowls, "I would never."

Merlin rolls his eyes, still looking outraged, "well now I know that..."

Arthur laughs, "come on you need some rest before we go home in the morning and I make you Court Sorcerer."

With that Merlin settles himself down onto his bedroll, still trying to calm his nerves.

Arthur stops, "wait, you're still going to do my chores, right?..."

Merlin scolds, "with what you did, you deserve George and his brass jokes the rest of your life."

Arthur shudders and thinks of ways he can make it up to Merlin. Then realizes, he's king he can just order Merlin to do them. As he settles for first watch he thinks, no then he would do something of just flat out not do as he's told. Wouldn't be the first time.  
Arthur sighs, he'll think of something.

Merlin can practically see Arthur's thought process. He fully intended to remain Arthurs servant, he had once said 'I would be happy to be your servant, until the day I die.' And it's true, but he would never tell Arthur that. It will be fun to see what he comes up with.


End file.
